Crushed dreams
by Dolly.Hina
Summary: A veces uno de los días mas felices de tu vida cambian de pronto, sobre todo cuando vez al amor de tu vida entre los presentes, ese que un día se marcho sin decir nada mas...


Hola que tal, pues eme aquí nueva,mente. Hace tiempo tuve la oportunidad de leer un fic que uff me hizo sudar y hasta temblar o.o era bastante bueno, ya se que soy una súper ñoña y eso de los lemon no se me da, sin embargo esta persona (que por cierto decía que era su primer lemon y que si no le había salido bien que no se que) me inspiro para crear una historia subsecuente a la suya. Lo sé yo no se escribir leon y soy penosa para hacerlo, pero eso no quiere decir que no los lea o.o y oh mi Dios ese lemon y esa historia uff. Bueno, pues como dije, esta linda chica, su historia me inspiro a escribir una de mis tantas ideas extrañas a respuesta a la pregunta que siempre me hago ante todo. ¿Y SI? y si ... pues bien, no diré mas esta historia va dedicada a KARINA-ALCALINA, muchas gracias por darme permiso para basarme en el final de tu historia y crear una de mis locuras! he aquí el primer capitulo, no creo que haga muchos a decir verdad o veremos que pasa...

… **.CAPITULO I …**

Del plato a la boca se cae la sopa…

.

Se dice que para toda mujer el día de su boda es uno de los más felices de su vida, sin embargo, no siempre esta frase se aplica a todas las mujeres del mundo, en especial para Hyuga Hinata. Sobre todo después de ver entre los presentes al que considerara el hombre de su vida que tristemente un día le fue apartado de su lado ante la cercanía sanguínea por los padres de ambos y después lo había hecho el mismo ante la idea de que jamás sus sentimientos eran erróneos y no debían existir. A veces las apariencias engañan y lo que se vislumbraba como un evento "perfecto" estaba a punto de ser todo lo contrario.

—Ahí viene la novia, luce hermosa—Decían los presentes con júbilo— Quien fuera el novio— Comentaban otros, mientras un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos blancos acompañado de su esposa observaba todo con una imperturbable sonrisa y fría mirada.

La esposa de él estaba profundamente emocionada puesto que el castaño no era muy dado a asistir a esa clase de eventos, sin embargo días antes de la boda, su suegro Hizashi les había llamado por teléfono comentándoles el acontecimiento. Pronto la esposa del oji perla respondió a su suegro que estarían encantados de ir, en un principio el Hyuga menor no estaba muy seguro de asistir, después de todo sería la primera vez que la vería de nuevo, tras lo acontecido hacia algunos años atrás. La ceremonia iba "viento en popa" a palabras del padre de la Hyuga y del novio, sin embargo…ante lo que nadie podría esperar la novia soltó las manos de su amado rubio, murmuro algo al oído de este, volteo hacia la nave de la iglesia, sonrió, se arrancó el velo y súbitamente comenzó a correr hacia la salida, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, ahí estaban todos, su padre su mejor amiga como esculturas de piedra, era algo que nadie se imaginaba pudiera ocurrir.

Cuando llego al atrio dio un enorme brinco saltando todos los escalones de la iglesia y cayendo sobre uno de los caballos que habían conducido la carroza que la llevara a la iglesia, desato las ataduras que lo unían al carruaje y con el tacón de sus zapatillas azuzo al corcel y este emprendió la huida a toda velocidad. Cuando los presentes lograron reaccionar ya iba demasiado lejos.

Dentro era un caos, el novio se había sentado en los escalones sin decir nada, ella le había entregado su anillo de compromiso y le había susurrado al oído— Lo siento Naruto kun, no puedo, no puedo, creí que podría pero no puedo— ¿Que podía hacer?, había una pregunta que le taladraba la cabeza y esa era ¿Porque había esperado hasta el último momento? Tuvo más de un año para decirle oye sabes que no me quiero casar, o algo, pero no porque carajos tuvo que esperar hasta el último momento para humillarlo… era algo imperdonable, sin embargo no podía odiarla, cuando la conoció ella había sido honesta con él, le comento de un amor que había marcado su vida, no le dijo de quien se trataba, solo le dijo que un día la abandono a su suerte y por más que intento buscarle el se negó a verla a contestarle. Aun con las manos en la cabeza queriendo arrancar cada cabello de su cráneo Naruto estaba rojo de ira, sabía que no podía odiarla que no podía culparla pero carajo! Eso no quitaba la humillación, así que hizo lo mejor que pudo hacer se levantó y se dirigió a su casa, decidió tomar ese viaje de luna de miel solo, porque que rayos no iba a detenerse porque lo dejaron plantado! sufría sí, pero seguramente... quizás, tal vez ella volvería algún día como perrito con la cola entre las patas a pedirle perdón, si, seguramente esos sucedería y cuando eso pasare el la rechazaría, si señor!

No muy lejos de ahí, la novia fugitiva había logrado llegar a su lugar secreto, ese lugar que solo Ino su mejor amiga y ella conocían, su estudio, ese que ella había logrado ocultar de todos incluso de su novio.

Subió presurosa las escaleras, sabía que en cualquier momento Ino o alguien de su familia que hubiera logrado sacarle la información llegarían ahí, no quería ni pensar en lo que su familia le haría por tal deshonra. Rápidamente se arrancó literalmente el vestido que para empezar ni siquiera había escogido ella, era tan… ¿vulgar?, definitivamente ese no era su estilo.

Con maestría tomo unas tijeras de su escritorio y corto su cabello en una melena asimétrica, tomo un tinte color negro oscuro y tiño su cabello dejando puntas rojizas, después tomo ropa que siempre había querido usar pero que jamás se atrevió, unos jeans rotos ceñidos a su bien formado cuerpo, una blusa de tirantes, unos botines negros con tacón de aguja y una chamarra negra. Después agarro una mochila con su pasaporte no a su nombre por supuesto, otra bolsa con algo de ropa y dinero en efectivo así como otras tarjetas.

Nadie, ni siquiera Ino lo sabía pero Hinata había logrado vender algunas de sus pinturas por internet a diversos museos, con su seudónimo, el mismo de su pasaporte, tenía sus nuevas cuentas todo. Sonrío satisfecha y se dirigió a la calle, ahí tomo un taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto, en el camino saco un pequeño cofrecito que contenía unos lentillas miel casi rojos los cuales discretamente se colocó en sus ojos.

Sonriendo pudo notar al pasar cerca de la iglesia donde una hora atrás había estado a punto de casarse, aun había un poco de bullicio, veía a esos agentes de su padre deteniendo autos en la cercanía revisándolo todo. Así era su padre controlando todo, ¿pero como era que la Hyuga había actuado así? ¿En qué momento decidió hacer una locura de ese tamaño? ¿cómo lo planeo todo? ¿Porque lo había planeado no es así?. Si y no…

Flash back

Seis meses atrás…

— Y que te parece Ino chan?— Dijo una feliz Hinata a su mejor amiga

— Creo que es bellísimo, un poco excéntrico pero bellísimo—

— ¿Tú crees?— Preguntó la peli azul dubitativa

— Claro que sí!, aun no entiendo por qué es que tienes que esconderte para hacer lo que realmente amas Hinata! Esto es lo tuyo no los negocios, la verdad no comprendo a tu padre. ¿Por qué odia que pintes?

— Larga historia Ino, larga historia, bueno no importa. ¿Así que crees que tengo talento ha?

— Por supuesto que si Hina chan!—

— Ino tengo que pedirte un favor.

— Dime amiga— Dijo la rubia mientras tomaba las manos de su mejor amiga entre las suyas.

— Tu eres abogada, y quiero preguntarte que tengo que hacer para cambiar mi nombre o registrar un seudónimo, es solo que no quiero utilizar mi verdadero nombre para vender mis obras—

— Ah! Claro es un procedimiento simple, yo te ayudo—

— No, no, no hace falta, solo era curiosidad—Respondió la peli azul mientras negaba con ambas manos.

— Ah, está bien amiga—Dijo la rubia y mientras continuaba hablando una idea en la mente de la Hyuga comenzó a formarse, sin que Ino lo supiera había dado una terrible idea a su amiga.

Días después Hinata había logrado conseguir su nuevo seudónimo y nueva personalidad, en un viaje a Korea había abierto algunas cuentas bancarias y establecido contactos, con mucho cuidado dado que su padre continuamente la mantenía vigilada después de que aquello ocurriera con su primo.

La ultima de su adorable padre, había sido presentarle a su actual novio Naruto, el chico era adorable pero no era lo que ella quería en su vida, aún seguía amando a su primo Neji, el mismo que habían alejado tanto su padre como su tío de ella y luego el mismo lo había hecho por propia iniciativa.

Le parecía injusto tener un noviazgo así sobre todo por el rubio pero al final después de reflexionar y darse cuenta que Neji jamás volvería decidió tomar en serio la propuesta de Naruto, por eso había decidido casarse con el…. Pero jamás pensó que su primo se presentaría tan fresco a su boda, era el colmo, y muy a su pesar y con aquella pasión que aun lograba despertar en ella, la Hyuga se decidió a hacer lo que siempre quiso, desaparecer y comenzar de nuevo.

Fin flash back

—Sí, una vez tú te marchaste, ahora me marcho yo, no volverás a verme Nii-san, lo siento, no volverán a verme nadie— Dijo para sí misma pero lo dijo tan fuerte que el taxista volteo a verla por el retrovisor con cara de apa clientes que me tocan.

Sonaba inmaduro pero la verdad es que siempre se había sentido encerrada, si bien era claro que ella era la heredera de la familia Hyuga eso no podía importarle menos después de todo su padre siempre se había enfocado en sus negocios dejándola a ella y a Hanabi a la deriva, afortunadamente para su hermana menor su carácter era más fuerte que el suyo, pero la peli azul, ahora peli negra esta vez estaba dispuesta a cambiar de una vez por todas y luchar por sus sueños.

.

.

Mientras tanto en casa del castaño

—Wow este es el acontecimiento del siglo cariño, jamás lo habría pensado, lo que hizo tu primita, ósea a como me la describiste y a como todos decían que era, nunca pensé que plantaría a su novio así—Decía una peli rosa, mientras manoteaba.

A su esposo no le podía ser más indiferente lo que decía la peli rosa, la verdad es que se había casado con su esposa solamente porque, a palabras de su padre era conveniente tal matrimonio y después de haber decidido que nunca más vería su prima le pareció que quizás no sería mala idea, sin embargo cuando leyó aquel encabezado en el periódico y más aún cuando su padre llamo para informarle del hecho, sabía que tenía que verla de nuevo, una vez más y despedirse o quizás no… no pudo evitarlo una sonrisa cínica se formó en sus labios, estaba seguro que ahora que había vuelto; la Hyuga y el reanudarían lo que habían tenido antes, era obvio que esa chiquilla, porque si la seguía viendo como una niñita, no había tenido el valor de casarse con otro después de lo ocurrido en el vestidor minutos antes de su boda.

Pero la verdad es que a quien engañaba, ahora que la había vuelto a ver se dio cuenta que seguía sintiendo por ella lo mismo que el primer día, no solo tracción física, era toda ella, tan diferente a la que era su esposa.

— Neji ¿me estas escuchando? ¿Cariño?—Dijo la peli rosa mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de su esposo. Este solo asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Te molesta si esta noche duermo en la sala?—Termino por decir el castaño con un timbre de indiferencia que la peli rosa ya estaba hasta cierto punto familiarizada, sin embargo dormir en la sala?...

— Como gustes cariño.. pero recuerda que hace emm tiempo que no, ya sabes. He estado pensando que quizás ya sea tiempo de tener nuestro primer hijo. ¿no crees?, es decir ya sé que habías dicho que no querías tener hijos o al menos no pronto pero bueno es que yo..—

— Buenas noches sakura— Atino a decir el castaño cerrando la puerta de la recamara, dejando a una peli rosa pensativa y hasta cierto punto preocupada, era verdad que desde que había comenzado su relación con Neji él no había sido el novio "más cariñoso del mundo" pero esta vez se estaba comportando de lo más frio con ella, es decir más de lo normal. ¿Qué le había ocurrido?, bueno quizás fuera que esta tan molesto como el padre de la novia pensó la oji verde, y con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir.

Los días que siguieron y después meses el castaño se comportaba más y más distante y hasta cierto punto cortante con su esposa, quien un día cansada se despidió de él dejándolo solo en casa. Era lo último, había intentado todo para acercarse a él, francamente no entendía que le había pasado era tan frio es decir más de lo normal prácticamente la ignoraba y los últimos días hasta había dejado de ir a la oficina, lo único bueno era que la empresa era del padre de él que si no. Al final ya nada importaba ni para ella ni para él.

Neji había intentado comunicarse con Hinata pero nada funciono, nadie sabía nada de ella desde ese día en la boda, ni siquiera su mejor amiga. Ahí estaba el en el sofá de su casa con la barba de días, sin bañar y con la mirada fija en la nada hasta que escucho el timbre sonar, no quería levantarse, no quería ver a nadie, sin embargo por un instante pensó que quizás fuera ella e ilusionado se levantó a abrir.

— Hinaa… ah eres tú. ¿Qué quieres Lee?—Dijo el oji perla con su característica voz neutra

— ¿Qué que quiero? Amigo has faltado por dos semanas al trabajo. Digo cualquiera se preocupa. ¿Es ella no es cierto? Es por ella que estas así, ¿se ha comunicado contigo acaso?— Dijo el peli negro.

— No, nada. Hinata parece que se la ha tragado la tierra no tengo ni idea de donde pueda estar—Respondió con una depresiva voz. Su amigo peli negro no pudo sino darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

— Vamos Neji es hora de pasar página. Estas perdiendo todo por esa chica, no vale la pena—

— ¿No vale la pena dices? Hinata fue lo único bueno que tuve en mi vida y por imbécil la deje ir, debí rebelarme, debí recibirla cuando me busco maldita sea, me case Lee, me case y pff, no importa, tienes razón, debo seguir con mi vida, pero no pienso buscar a Sakura, creo que no se lo merece, ella merece algo mejor—

— De hecho, je, esa era otra de las razones por las que venía, Sakura me pidió que la representara, quiere el divorcio—Dijo el peli negro con cierta pena mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— No te preocupes Lee, no tiene importancia, creo que es hora de que sea yo quien busque a Hinata—

A kilómetros de ahí en otro continente

— Muy bien señorita Ayanami, la restauración que hizo de esa pintura es perfecta, no interfirió con los materiales anteriores logro lo que sus compañeros no habían logrado, cada día me sorprende más— Dijo un hombre ya anciano a una muy feliz Hinata, quien por primera vez se sentía feliz con lo que estaba haciendo, nunca había sido tan feliz desde aquellos días en casa siendo adolecente junto a Neji.

— _Neji…¿Que estarás haciendo?, se preguntaba la peli negra, seguramente eres feliz. No podía quedarme, sé que si lo hubiera hecho hubiera terminado contigo de nuevo, y no podría no hubiera podido romper con tu matrimonio ni dañar a Naruto no lo merecía, además esto, esto es lo que siempre quise hacer, aunque aún me falta trabajar mis propias obras pero poco a poco...—Se decía la peli azul._

Hinata había logrado ser una de las curadoras de arte de un museo en New york, pero bueno ¿Cómo lo logro?. Bien recapitulemos, habíamos dicho en un comienzo que se había hecho de contactos en Korea no es así?, bien esos contactos no pueden conseguirle empleo en un sitio tan importante pero si una oportunidad de mostrar sus habilidades y eso fue lo que hizo la Hyuga, por un mes trabajo sin goce de sueldo hasta que había demostrado su calidad como artista y curadora de arte.

— Señorita Ayaname, no vaya a quedarse mucho tiempo ha terminado la encomienda del mes en dos semanas no tiene por qué desgastarse tanto— Dijo nuevamente el mayor sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos.

— Sí, señor Wood, así será, me marchare en un momento— Contesto la peli negra en un inglés casi perfecto.

Quien habría de imaginar que la joven Hyuga llegaría tan lejos, bien dicen que los buenos elementos solo necesitan una oportunidad y con sus dotes pueden llegar lejos y era eso precisamente lo que la oji violeta había logrado.

Así que limpio su área de trabajo, había pasado poco más de un año desde su huida, con cuantas vicisitudes logro llegar a américa, mas de alguna vez estuvieron a punto de descubrirla, pero era increíble lo que un buen tinte, ropa y pudientes de color podían hacer y sobre todo un cambio de actitud y personalidad también.

Exhausta tras horas de trabajo la joven Hanna Ayanami, recogió sus pertenencias y se dirigió a su departamento a unas cuadras del museo que hacía dos horas había cerrado.

— Buenas noches señorita Ayanami— Dijo el guardia de la entrada

— Buenas noches Ralph!—Contesto la joven con una gran sonrisa y agitando su mano.

— Esta noche no se quedara hasta tarde?— Pregunto el uniformado

Y es que Hinata en su nueva faceta solía pasar horas haciendo su trabajo sin darse cuenta de la hora, se le reconocía por ser una chica sumamente trabajadora. Aunque no contaba mucho de su vida personal a nadie, en eso si solía ser muy discreta, todo lo que sus compañeros de trabajo sabían era que su padre era de origen japonés pero que ella había nacido en Korea, que no tenía hermanos o familiar alguno, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente por lo que a los 18 años se había quedado sola. Siempre que contaba su historia lo hacía con tal vehemencia que había llegado un punto en que ella misma casi había logrado convencerse de ello.

Al arribar a su casa solo su gato negro Sauron le esperaba

— Tadaima! Dijo a sabiendas que nadie le respondería. Hola Sauron,¿ te has sentido solo estos días?— Dijo la peli negra al gato que cargaba en sus brazos, el cual solo la veía con cara de no te entiendo humana aliméntame. Siempre después de eso la chica reía. A veces la soledad nos hace hacer cada pavada se decía así misma, al menos a su gato podía hablarle en Japonés.

Encendió su portátil para encontrarse que tenía un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada, era de Ino. Después de un tiempo había logrado contactarse con su amiga, claro esperando un tiempo prudente, sabía que su padre la estaba vigilando de cerca y lo que menos deseaba era ser descubierta y mucho menos meter en problemas a su única amiga.

Quería Hanna, espero te encuentres bien, se te extraña bastante.

Espero que estés logrando las cosas que tanto anhelas, te cuento que por fin Sai se me ha declarado, años de espera han rendido sus frutos, ¿quién iba a pensarlo no? Y tú que has hecho? ¿sabes? Han pasado muchas cosas por acá ojala me dieras oportunidad de contarte, sé que me pediste que no lo hiciera, así que no lo hare, ¿pero Hanna cuanto tiempo más piensas estar tan lejos?. Bueno no diré mas al respecto, mejor cuéntame tu a mí que tal estas? Son muchas horas de diferencia y desde que te fuiste solo nos hemos escrito por aquí ojalá pudiéramos comunicarnos por video llamada, bueno si, ya se tu padre continua vigilándome pero es que buenooo. No diré más, cuídate mucho

Te quiere tu amiga Ino

Hinata sonrió al leer el mensaje de su amiga verdaderamente extrañaba tener una conversación decente pero por ahora sería mejor no hacerlo, por un tiempo más.

Y así fue ocho meses más tarde Hinata estaba presentando su primera exposición como Hanna Ayanami, no era la gran exposición pero estaba satisfecha, algunas personas importantes acudieron a su presentación y quedaron encantadas con su trabajo, tanto que tres meses después fue invitada a la embajada de estados unidos en Tokio a presentar una exposición de su arte, no podía estar más feliz pero muy nerviosa a la vez, y ¿si todos la reconocían? ¿y si Neji y su esposa iban a la exposición?, la vida era un riesgo y era momento de tomar ese riesgo, ademas hacia tres meses que su padre había nombrado oficialmente a su hermana Hanabi como su sucesora desconociéndola finalmente como una miembro de su familia.

— Hola Ino!— Dijo la peli negra por primera vez cara a cara con su mejor amiga, era la primera videoconferencia que tenía con la rubia literalmente en dos años!

— ¿Hanna eres tú? Estas bellísima!

... nota de la autora...

Bien espero que no haya hecho pedazos la obra de Karina, es solo que tenia unas ganas de ahorcar a Neji xDDD en serio, me impacto tanto que quise darle una lección, lo se quizás merezca un tomatazo, pero ya dependiendo de que opine ella o ustedes decidiré si continuo o no :( es decir si veo que quieren patearme de tan malo que fue el capitulo u.u lo borro jejeje


End file.
